recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fruits
Fruits & Veg Chart - Absolutely the best Information of Fruit & Vegetable Chart. Share this Chart. Apples Protects your heart prevents constipation Blocks diarrhea Improves lung capacity Cushions joints Apricots Combats cancer Controls blood pressure Saves your eyesight Shields against Alzheimer's Slows aging process Artichokes Aids digestion Lowers cholesterol Protects your heart Stabilizes blood sugar Guards against liver disease Avocados Battles diabetes Lowers cholesterol Helps stops strokes Controls blood pressure Smoothes skin Bananas Protects your heart Quiets a cough Strengthens bones Controls blood pressure Blocks diarrhea Beans Prevents constipation Helps hemorrhoids Lowers cholesterol Combats cancer Stabilizes blood sugar Beets Controls blood pressure Combats cancer Strengthens bones Protects your heart Aids weight loss Blueberries Combats cancer Protects your heart Stabilizes blood sugar Boosts memory Prevents constipation Broccoli Strengthens bones Saves eyesight Combats cancer Protects your heart Controls blood pressure Cabbage Combats cancer Prevents constipation Promotes weight loss Protects your heart Helps hemorrhoids Cantaloupe Saves eyesight Controls blood pressure Lowers cholesterol Combats cancer Supports immune system Carrots Saves eyesight Protects your heart Prevents constipation Combats cancer Promotes weight loss Cauliflower Protects against Prostate Cancer Combats Breast Cancer Strengthens bones Banishes bruises Guards against heart disease Cherries Protects your heart Combats Cancer Ends insomnia Slows aging process Shields against Alzheimer's Chestnuts Promotes weight loss Protects your heart Lowers cholesterol Combats Cancer Controls blood pressure Chili peppers Aids digestion Soothes sore throat Clears sinuses Combats Cancer Boosts immune system Figs Promotes weight loss Helps stops strokes Lowers cholesterol Combats Cancer Controls blood pressure Fish Protects your heart Boosts memory Protects your heart Combats Cancer Supports immune system Flax Aids digestion Battles diabetes Protects your heart Improves mental health Boosts immune system Garlic Lowers cholesterol Controls blood pressure Combats cancer kills bacteria Fights fungus Grapefruit Protects against heart attacks Promotes Weight loss Helps stops strokes Combats Prostate Cancer Lowers cholesterol Grapes saves eyesight Conquers kidney stones Combats cancer Enhances blood flow Protects your heart Green tea Combats cancer Protects your heart Helps stops strokes Promotes Weight loss Kills bacteria Honey Heals wounds Aids digestion Guards against ulcers Increases energy Fights allergies Lemons Combats cancer Protects your heart Controls blood pressure Smoothes skin Stops scurvy Limes Combats cancer Protects your heart Controls blood pressure Smoothes skin Stops scurvy Mangoes Combats cancer Boosts memory Regulates thyroid aids digestion Shields against Alzheimer's Mushrooms Controls blood pressure Lowers cholesterol Kills bacteria Combats cancer Strengthens bones Oats Lowers cholesterol Combats cancer Battles diabetes prevents constipation Smoothes skin Olive oil Protects your heart Promotes Weight loss Combats cancer Battles diabetes Smoothes skin Onions Reduce risk of heart attack Combats cancer Kills bacteria Lowers cholesterol Fights fungus Oranges Supports immune systems Combats cancer Protects your heart Straightens respiration Peaches prevents constipation Combats cancer Helps stops strokes aids digestion Helps hemorrhoids Peanuts Protects against heart disease Promotes Weight loss Combats Prostate Cancer Lowers cholesterol Aggravates Diverticulitis Pineapple Strengthens bones Relieves colds Aids digestion Dissolves warts Blocks diarrhea Prunes Slows aging process prevents constipation boosts memory Lowers cholesterol Protects against heart disease Rice Protects your heart Battles diabetes Conquers kidney stones Combats cancer Helps stops strokes Strawberries Combats cancer Protects your heart boosts memory Calms stress Sweet potatoes Saves your eyesight Lifts mood Combats cancer Strengthens bones Aggravates Diverticulitis Tomatoes Protects prostate Combats cancer Lowers cholesterol Protects your heart Walnuts Lowers cholesterol Combats cancer boosts memory Lifts mood Protects against heart disease Water Promotes Weight loss Combats cancer Conquers kidney stones Smoothes skin Watermelon Protects prostate Promotes Weight loss Lowers cholesterol Helps stops strokes Controls blood pressure Wheat germ Combats Colon Cancer prevents constipation Lowers cholesterol Helps stops strokes improves digestion Wheat bran Combats Colon Cancer prevents constipation Lowers cholesterol Helps stops strokes improves digestion Yogurt Guards against ulcers Strengthens bones Lowers cholesterol Supports immune systems Aids digestion I share, what i get... Contributed by: * Indiancuisineandculture Y-Group Category:Indiancuisineandculture